disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Yorktown
Universal Studios Yorktown is a theme park located a half hour away to the Yorktown Victory Center, opened on April 14, 2011. It's also the 2nd Universal's America theme park 1st being Universal Studios Philadelphia. Themed Areas *'California/Hollywood' - Themed to California and show-businesses. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Animal Starland' - Consisting sub areas based on Pop-Culture Animal Stars. Opened on April 14, 2011. **'Bikini Bottom' - Themed to SpongeBob SqaurePants. Opened on April 14, 2011. **'Madagascar' - Themed to DreamWorks' Madagascar ''film series. Opened on April 14, 2011. **'Bear Country''' - Themed to The Berenstein Bears. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Revolutionary Acres' - Themed to the Revolutionary War. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Cartoon Network's Big-America-Thingy-Park' -Themed to Cartoon Network Shows. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Carolina' - Themed to North Carolina and South Carolina. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Florida' - Themed to Florida. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'New York' - Themed to New York. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'New Orleans' - Themed to New Orleans. Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Springfield' - Themed to The Simpsons. ''Opened on April 14, 2011. *'Nintendoland''' - Themed to Nintendo ''video games. Opened on April 14, 2011. Attractions California/Hollywood * '''Hooray for Hollywood!: The Coaster' * TBA Animal Starland * Tom and Jerry: The Ride * Godzilla Rampage * King Kong 360 * Universal's Animal Actors Live '''- An animal show. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. * TBA Bikini Bottom * '''SpongeBob's Crazy Boating Bumpers!: powered by Toyota * Sandy's Rocket Blast *'Spongebob 4D' * Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SqaurePants * TBA Madagascar * Madagascar Journey '- an indoor boat ride based on the first ''Madagascar film. * TBA Bear Country * 'The Berenstain Bear's Treehouse '- based on The Berenstain Bears book series, it is a walkthrough attraction which is replica of The Berenstain Bears family treehouse. '''Theme: ''The Berenstain Bears''. Opening date: 'April 14, 2011. * '''Brother and Sister's Playground Fun '- a children’s play area located within The Berenstain Bears Treehouse.'' ''Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears 'Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. * '''The Thunderbolt' * The House of Plays * The Berenstain Bears Goes Camping '-' '''A dark ride based on ''The Berenstian Bears ''book series. '''Theme: ''The Berenstain Bears''. Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. Revolutionary Acres * '''The Liberty's Kids Live - a live show based 2002 children's educational animated series Liberty's Kids. Theme: ''The Liberty's Kids. Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. Cartoon Network's Big-America-Thingy-Park *'Adventure Time: Preboot/Reboot *'We Bear Bears: FreePlay Madness' *'Steven Universe Coaster' * Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on ''Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Opening date: '''May 17, 2014. * '''Gumball Ride * TBA Carolina * TBA Florida * Gator Swamp '- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, manatees etc. '''Theme: '''Florida animals. '''Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. * TBA New York * TBA * '''Ghostbusters Ghost Blaster '- an interactive shoot gallery 3D dark ride. '''Theme: ''Ghostbusters. ''Opening date: '''July 18, 2016. * '''The Weather Channel Center New Orleans * TBA Springfield * The Simpsons Ride '-' '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Theme: ''The Simpsons. '''''Opening date: '''April 14, 2011. Nintendoland * TBA Restaurants and snacks California/Hollywood Animal Starland Bikini Bottom Madagascar Bear Country Revolutionary Acres Cartoon Network's Big-America-Thingy-Park The Carolina Florida New York New Orleans Springfield Nintendoland Retail California/Hollywood Animal Starland Bikini Bottom Madagascar Bear Country Revolutionary Acres Cartoon Network's Big-America-Thingy-Park The Carolina Florida New York New Orleans Springfield Nintendoland Parks' Characters California/Hollywood Animal Starland Bikini Bottom Madagascar Bear Country Revolutionary Acres Cartoon Network's Big-America-Thingy-Park The Carolina Florida New York New Orleans Springfield Nintendoland CityWalk Yorktown Entertainment Floor Dinning Floor Retail Floor Parades TBA Incedents TBA See also Universal Studios Yorktown/commercials transcriptsCategory:Universal theme park fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Cartoon Network Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Bearastein Bears Category:Madagascar Category:The Simpsons Category:America-themed park